


a little sibling rivalry never hurt anyone

by wisdom_walks_alone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: “Damian’s saying that his Kryptonian boyfriend is cuter. I’m proving him wrong.”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	a little sibling rivalry never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawberriesink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesink/gifts).



> this is a birthday present for my amazing friend [abisalli](http://abisalli.tumblr.com)! happy birthday fee!!

A notification lights up Tim’s phone, drawing Tim’s attention away from his econ lecture. Expecting a text from Kon, Tim picks up the phone to take a look, but a different notification stares back at him. A snapchat from Damian.

Scrunching his brows, Tim swipes to open his phone, because Damian never sends him snapchats, and he’s curious. Besides, it’s not like he’s learning anything in this class that he didn’t already know.

He taps to open the picture, and it’s one of Jon, in the middle of a laugh from the looks of it. It was taken in what looks like the Kents’ barn, maybe the loft, with rays of sunlight filtering in through a high window. The caption reads: _mine’s cuter._

Tim scoffs. Figures the brat would send him a message just to be an instigating little shit.

Just then, a text comes in, and lo and behold, it’s from Kon. A selfie, his face scrunching adorably, tongue sticking out slightly, and making a dorky hand gesture, followed by a message that says, _miss u babe <3._

Tim smiles, shooting a quick text back. He takes a screenshot, and sends it to Damian. _sorry, but mine is._

Damian’s reply is almost immediate. _in your dreams._

_¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

With that, Tim puts his phone down, thinking that’s the end of it, and resumes idly taking notes on whatever his professor is saying.

He’s walking out of the building the next time he opens his phone, and it’s to another message from Damian. This time it’s a picture of Damian and Jon’s intertwined hands, Damian’s middle finger sticking up. Tim rolls his eyes.

Conner is waiting for him by his car, so that they can go back to his apartment, just like they always do after Tim’s last class of the day. Conner’s smiling, but he’s caught off guard when Tim yanks him down into a kiss and snaps a picture, middle finger on display, and sends it to Damian.

Kon watches over his shoulder as he sends it, asking, “What was that about?”

“Damian’s saying that his Kryptonian boyfriend is cuter. I’m proving him wrong,” Tim explains as he hits the send button. He doesn’t wait for a response as he rounds the car and hops into the driver’s seat.

Conner opens the passenger side door and gets in. “Seriously? You’re getting all riled up about that?” Tim can hear the eyeroll in his voice.

“Yep,” Tim says, popping the _p_ and turning the key in the ignition.

Kon rolls his eyes and chuckles, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Jon. _how’s your boyfriend?_

_why are bats so competitive?_

Conner snorts. _idk man. just go w it._

_are they always like this?_

_everyday_

Jon sends the rolling eyes emoji. Kon smiles and shakes his head as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

Tim pulls out of the parking lot, then remembers something. “Oh yeah, I have to drop some files off at the cave, so we’ll have to stop by the manor. You mind flying me there so I don’t have to drive there and back to my apartment?”

Conner hums. “Yeah, sure.”

When they get back to Tim’s apartment building, Tim grabs his bag from the back seat, wraps his arms around Kon’s neck, and then they’re off. It only takes a minute to get to the manor, and Tim is just glad he didn’t have to drive the extra distance.

They greet Alfred when he meets them at the door, and Tim makes a beeline for the Batcave, depositing the files on the desk next to the batcomputer.

On his way out of the manor, he catches a glimpse of Damian and Jon in the living room. Damian is curled up on the couch, his head in Jon’s lap, and Jon has his arm slung over Damian’s shoulder, their fingers laced together as they lazily watch whatever’s on the TV.

_Huh. Maybe Jon and Damian are pretty cute,_ Tim thinks. He snaps a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated, and feel free to come over and say hi on [tumblr](http://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
